


Wedding Under Fire

by burntotears



Series: Myan Prompts [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Overprotective, Violence, turnfree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew has become one of the most notoriously successful gang of criminals in Los Santos. Everyone wants to either be them or kill them. They spend most of their time performing heists or dodging death from rival crews and Los Santos police. So when exactly did Michael and Ryan have the time to get married?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Under Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: GTA AU- Amongst all the heists and general gang bullshit, the AH crew wonders how the fuck Ryan and Michael found the time to get legally married.

"Fuck! Ah fuck, uh... I'm pinned down in this alley, guys," Michael said, ducking behind a dumpster for cover as bullets flew toward him.

" _Michael_ ," Ryan said warily, already getting up from his perch on a building not far away.

"Don't you fucking dare, Ryan," Geoff barked. "Mikey's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Ryan ignored him, though he sat back down. "Are you going to make the rendezvous?" he asked, the concern still evident in his voice.

"Uh..." Michael went quiet as gunfire rang out over his end of the comms. "Yeah, yeah I think so. Just need to take some more uh... drastic measures."

"Be careful, baby," Ryan said quietly, focusing back on his target.

"Hey, don't you worry about me, baby! You know me, I got this!" Michael said, trying to sound nonchalant as he was being shot at from three different angles.

"Stop having sex over the comms already!" Gavin squawked.

Ryan made a confused noise. "I... what kind of sex are you having, Gavin?" He sounded concerned. "It can't be very good if you think this is it."

"Oi! Don't talk about my sex life!" Gavin complained.

"Or lack thereof," Ray snorted and everyone laughed. 

"Chopper is inbound," Jack announced, cutting through the chatter and bringing them back to business. "You ready?"

"They should be evacuating him in a few minutes out the side door. You good, Ray?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Ryan, you see any movement at the other door?" Ray asked the other sniper.

"Nothing yet. If they're going to come this way they would be blocked in anyway, so I doubt this is the exit. Looks like the intel was right."

Geoff huffed. "Good. I'm gonna go help distract the cops with Michael, pull some of them off him. Gavin be ready to get that code when he's down."

"Got it," Gavin responded and they went mostly silent as they went about their respective duties.

 

“I have eyes on the target. Gavin can you get the bodyguards after I take him out?” Ray announced about twenty minutes later, his back straightening as he lined up his shot.

Gavin nodded and settled in where he could see the bodyguards in his sniper rifle. Ryan moved to Ray’s position to help.

“Gavin?” 

“Oh, yeah, I can see them. Ready when you are.” 

Ryan rolled his eyes, settling in next to Ray and nodding at him. “Gavin, I’ll get the ones on the right and you can take the ones on the left,” Ryan announced. “On your mark, Ray.”

Ray took a deep breath and began to count to three.

“Wait!” Gavin squeaked. “Is it _on_ three or-”

Everyone groaned, even Jack who was currently securing the safe to the cargobob. 

“When I say ‘go’, Gavin,” Ray said as calmly as he could manage. When he said go, all three of them shot, taking out three people at once, leaving just two guards alive still. They reloaded and the last two dropped before they had a chance to collect the briefcase or get out of dodge.

“Wow, that actually worked,” Ryan looked at Ray, impressed.

Ray nodded in agreement. “I honestly expected Gavin to fuck it up.”

“You guys suck!” Gavin complained, collecting the briefcase from the circle of dead bodies and hightailing it out of the area. “Ready to rendezvous,” he announced, hopping on his bike. Ray and Ryan tore down their rifles and descended the building to follow.

“I’m on my way with the safe now,” Jack said.

“Alright, let’s get out of here, Michael,” Geoff looked down at the other man from the rooftop he was shooting from. “Where’s that drastic measure you were talking about?”

“Oh right, you mean Betty,” Michael grinned, reaching behind him and hefting up his minigun. “Let’s do this.” He stood up from behind the dumpster and began firing at the cops who were blocking his escape from the dead end alleyway, laughing like a lunatic as he mowed down their vehicles and bodies all in a few sweeps of his gun. 

One of the assholes got a lucky shot off before Michael’s gun riddled him with holes, causing him to hiss in pain as the bullet embedded into the meat of his upper thigh. With the cops out of the way, he hobbled out of the alleyway to get in the car with Geoff, grunting. 

“You alright?” Geoff asked as they sped toward the meeting point.

Michael nodded, wrapping a torn shirt around his leg. “Yeah, fucker just got lucky.”

“What happened?” Ryan asked over the comms, concern evident in his voice.

“Michael’s bleeding out, man, I dunno if he’s gonna make it,” Geoff joked, grinning over at Michael who just shook his head. He knew better than to make jokes like that to Ryan. He loved the guy, but he knew how unhinged he could get when it came to Michael’s safety.

“I’m fine,” Michael added quickly to stave off Ryan’s rage.

Ryan made a guttural, predatory noise over the comms. “That’s not a fucking joke, Geoff.”

“Sorry!” Geoff’s voice cracked and Michael could see the fear ripple across his face. No one ever wanted Ryan’s rage directed at him. They were all a little crazy, sure, but Ryan was on another level.

Geoff and Michael were the last to arrive and Ryan was gingerly pulling Michael from the passenger seat before the car had even come to a complete stop. “You said you were fine,” he frowned, helping Michael walk to the boat they were boarding. The others had already offloaded the safe onto it.

“I _am_ , dude, it’s just one bullet.” He let Ryan take most of his weight anyway, hopping on one leg until he could sit down on the bench in the boat. 

Ryan sat down next to him. “I won’t be able to get it out until we get back.” He took Michael’s hand in his own, squeezing it comfortingly.

“I’ll make it, I promise,” Michael smirked, kissing Ryan quickly as the boat sped out into the bay.

 

Ryan wouldn’t let Michael help unload the safe so he sat on the hood of his Adder in the garage like an asshole waiting for them to finish bringing everything in. The safe was about as tall as Michael was and nearly as wide and according to the intel, filled with solid gold bricks. They had to use a forklift to drop it into the garage and Gavin wouldn’t let anyone else touch the briefcase because he wanted to be the one to put the code in.

They were now arguing over who was going to put the code in and who was going to open the actual door. Michael watched in amusement until Ryan returned with the first aid kit and helped him sit down on the concrete floor.

Ryan ripped a wider hole in Michael’s jeans around the bullet wound (“Hey, I like these!” “There’s already a hole in them, Michael.”) and began to work on digging the bullet from his partner’s flesh. Michael drank more of the alcohol than was used for his wound, but Ryan didn’t say a word about it. 

“Can you hold this?” Ryan asked and Michael held the small instrument steady for the blond, watching intently as he diligently worked at pulling the bullet from Michael’s leg. It wasn’t until Gavin (who had lost out on opening the safe) sat down next to them to watch that their silence was broken.

“What the - what is _that_?” Gavin screeched, pointing to Ryan’s hand.

Michael raised an eyebrow. “It’s a bullet wound, Gav.”

“Not _that_ \- _that_!” He leaned in and then made a high-pitched squawking noise. “Michael! You have one too! You didn’t… did you two… you didn’t-!” He couldn’t seem to get a complete sentence out.

Ryan looked down in the direction Gavin was looking and it dawned on him what the man was freaking out about. Michael’s left hand holding the instrument steady, and Ryan’s left hand working to dislodge the bullet, both adorned with plain black tungsten bands. 

The other crew members had been distracted by Gavin’s outburst, gathering around the two on the floor to see what was such a big deal. Geoff was the first one who noticed. “No fucking way! How… _when_...?”

“Congratulations?” Ray offered lamely, looking just as shocked as the other two.

Michael finally realized what all the fuss was about. “Oh. Yeah. We got married. So what? We said we were going to at some point, didn’t we?”

“We’ve been on a job like nearly every day the past two months though!” Gavin said, still gazing at the wedding rings. “How did you even have time?”

“It doesn’t take _that_ long to say ‘I do’,” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Yeah but… why’d you do it without us?” Gavin complained, looking hurt. “I should’ve been best man!”

Ryan finally spoke again. “We didn’t want to make a big deal about it. It would have taken too long to plan otherwise and we wanted it to be legal already so we just did it.” He looked up at Michael and smiled, that look on his face like Michael was his entire fucking world and then some. 

Michael groaned in displeasure when Ryan finally pulled the bullet from his leg. “Sorry, love,” Ryan said, kissing Michael’s forehead sweetly.

“S’okay,” Michael replied, cringing.

“So… we’re gonna have a party to celebrate, right?” Geoff asked, looking far too excited. “When did you even do it?”

“Two days ago,” Michael gritted, trying to distract himself by listening to Geoff. “We weren’t really gonna do anything…”

“Fuck that! We gotta party!” Ray chimed, smiling.

“It’s not everyday my boi gets married,” Gavin nodded in agreement, patting Michael on the shoulder. “Hey, what about a honeymoon?”

Michael snorted. “When have we had time for that?”

“You can’t get married and not have a honeymoon!” Gavin protested, looking at Geoff. “C’mon, Geoff! Let ‘em have a lovely little honeymoon!”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “I guess we could take a break.”

“Yes!” Gavin pumped his fist in the air, like he was the one that was getting something out of it.

“You don’t get to go with us, Gavin,” Ryan said bluntly.

“I _know_ , I’m just happy for my boi!” After a few moments he added, “Oh and you too, Ryan.”

Ryan chuckled. “Thanks, Gavin.”

Jack had been oddly quiet and Geoff looked at her, his wheels turning. “Why haven’t you said anything?” He looked at Michael and Ryan and then back at Jack who was blushing. “You _knew_? What the fuck, guys!”

Jack shrugged helplessly. “They had to have a witness.”

“Jack was the only one who wouldn’t make a huge fucking deal out of it,” Michael said. He sighed when he saw Gavin’s look of displeasure. 

“It _is_ a big deal, Michael,” he complained.

“Yeah, but - we were basically already married, we just wanted it to be official. So it wasn’t really a big change for us, I guess. It’s not like we aren’t happy about it, we just didn’t want you guys freaking out about it. This was the easiest way to do it.” It didn’t seem to appease Gavin at all. “Gav, we weren’t trying to exclude you…”

“Well then… can you do it again?” he asked hopefully.

“Um… no? We can’t get married again, dude. It’s already legal.”

“No, no, I don’t mean the real thing or whatever, just like - like a ceremony so that we can all be there and see it.” He sounded so excited he might pop.

Michael looked into Ryan’s face, wondering what he thought about it. They’d talked about not wanting to have a ceremony for themselves, but they hadn’t expected their friends to be so adamant about wanting one. Ryan shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind marrying you in front of everyone.”

“Yeah?” Michael asked, grinning.

“Sure. Let’s do it.”

“Yes! I get to be best man!” Gavin declared, his excitement infectious.

Ryan raised his eyebrows at him, grinning evilly. “Only if Meg gets to be my best man.”

Gavin deflated instantly. “ _Wot_.”


End file.
